For a large flip-chip type light emitting diode, current spreading efficiency or current spreading performance is an important factor closely related to luminous efficacy of the light emitting diode. A larger chip area provides a higher possibility of luminous deviation in one chip, and thus current spreading efficiency or current spreading performance has great influence on luminous efficacy of the light emitting diode. In order to improve current spreading efficiency (or performance) and heat dissipation efficiency of such a large flip-chip type light emitting diode, various electrode structures and semiconductor layer structures have been proposed.